Callista Citrinus's Tale based in hogwarts
by greenfroggie
Summary: The story is loosely based in Hogwarts and makes mention of some of the Harry Potter characters. Callista AKA Callie, is new to hogwarts and this is her tale... is romance in the air for callie?
1. Chapter 1

The tightly fitting uniform hugged my love handles._ Eww I looked like one of those modern day muggle muttons._ "Mum we're going to have to go up a size," I called towards the front of the store. "If you keep growing your father and I are going to be broke," she yelled in slight disapproval of my growth spurt. "Sorry!" I responded.

_Sorry. Sorry! What exactly was I apologizing for?_

It was the beginning of a new year. New opportunities, and most of all, new friends!


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of leaving home, the feeling of being free at last, like prisoned birds flying high into the safe haven of the sky. Packing my bags at last I took a short glance towards the mirror. Like always my dark brown, almost black, hair danged limply in front of my fair, too pale skin. My hazel eyes glinted with the familiar of look of rebellion and excitement. The Hogwarts year had begun at last, and this year, unlike the last, I packed knowing- well half knowing- what to expect.

* * *

I filled my nostrils with the smoke puffing heavily from the old steam train. I had craved this scent, and now I finally had I back. Saying a fleeting goodbye to my mother I boarded the train to find a carriage.

_Carriages, not to crowded, not to lonely…darn it, why did it have to be so hard? _

I slid open the door. A boy. Grey eyes. Rugged features. Brown hair. Let's just say he wasn't out of the ordinary. He glanced up, seeing that I wasn't too "spectacular" he looked down, not even attempting to hide a smirk of disappointment. Slightly peeved, I began to grab my bags and walk out.

"Wait, I'm Sirius. And who may I ask is you?"

I turned slightly stunned, but still with a begrudging look. He could see I still hadn't gotten over the rude smirk. "I am Callista," I responded hesitantly, unsure if it was a trick. He looked like the type who changed his mind regularly and all of a sudden would go-"Okay you can fuck off now".

"Just to let you know, my friends will be coming any moment so I would advise you to find a seat," he spoke in a concerned but direct way. "More people….?" I managed to mumble whilst taking a seat. Like some sort of simultaneous act of unison people began flooding through the door, lots of people.

_My carriage, once was perfect, currently a messy piece of shit._


	3. Chapter 3

The horrid thought of having more than one snob in a carriage soon leapt out of my mind and placed itself into reality. As the faces popped into the carriage, one…two… three…four…

The mental image seemed to repeat itself over and over again, unfortunately that's because it was. I had had a mental break down. I had fainted! Right in front of people I most definitely I did not want to faint in front of. Yikes!

* * *

I attempted to compose myself and act like it didn't happen. Yer Right! Like that would be possible. All around the carriage the faces stared down in either two options: Concern. Or they were just trying not laugh in my face.

_Crap_

I fluttered my eyelashes to give them life once more and hoisted my body up. There in front of me was Sirius but this time he looked sincere and concerned, unlike before. "Are you alright?" he questioned. But how could I answer? It was the first time I had actually looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. No wait, gorgeous. His facial features were perfect like someone had torn some really hot guy from one of those muggle magazines. "Fine and dandy…" I squeaked out, I sounded like a guy who had just broken his voice, I sounded awful.

_Fine and Dandy?? FINE AND DANDY!! Gosh I had to seriously consider never copying the odd phrases my father used._

Sirius lifted me off the hard carriage floor and placed me on the chair. The smell of sympathy was in the air. People hearing the loud, I'm guessing hollow, sound of my head crashing into the ground was enough to send them round prying. By the time the **lady** with the trolley came round I had made, at least met, everyone at the middle region of the train.

_I suppose fainting does have its up, must make a mental note._


	4. Chapter 4

"Callie"

Whoever is calling to me?

"Callie"

"What?" I said. My eyes flung open and I sat up right. My gaze met those gorgeous grey eyes.

"You just drooled on my pants," Sirius's voice sounded deep and slightly annoyed.

"Sorry."

"It's time to get changed. Our destination is fast approaching."

He walked off using a slight limping action whilst holding up his wet pants. Whilst he was gone I decided to make conversation with his friends. My eyes fell upon the only other girl in the carriage. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. I stalked over and she met my gaze with a friendly smile.

_Lily- Lilium, a plant containing various trumpet like shaped flowers._ _What a nice name. It suited her magnificently. _

She was surprisingly easy to make conversation with and we flowed from one topic to another like a creek. We were twenty minutes from our destination and I most definitely need to get changed. I managed to stumble into the bathroom and juggle my clothing in my right hand, with my shoes in the other. I changed quickly not wanting to miss the next tea trolley round.

When I returned to the carriage the trolley had arrived and I sprinted to fetch my wallet.

_Shopping List:_

_1x Bertie Botts every flavour beans packet_

_2x Cauldron Cakes_

_3x Chocolate Frogs_

_1x Pumpkin Pasties_

It was good to finally have some proper food after such an odd train trip. I opened the packet of BBEFB (Bertie Botts Ever Flavour Beans). Closing my eyes I swallowed. With my luck I would be grateful enough to get ear wax. Relief filled me as the flavour of marmalade filled my mouth, sending a firework of tastes dancing on my tongue.

"You look happy."

I didn't recognize the voice. I looked up from my packet of BBEFB. The boy stood there with an inquisitive look in his face.

"I suppose I should be," I answered smugly.

"Why so?"

"I got marmalade flavoured bean."

"Good for you." He looked away and then his watch returned to look at me directly.

"Yes it is good."

"I'm James." He stuck out his hand. Shocked at his gesture I gawked.

_Wow I looked stupid._

A hand seemed to appear out of nowhere and placed my cold palm into James.

"She's not too big on the handshaking." He voice resonated in my mind for a while.

I smiled in Sirius's general direction. For the next 10 minutes of the Hogwarts Express train trip we organized ourselves into groups for the carriage ride with the Thresals. I ended up being grouped with Sirius, Lily and James. I was grateful, as I hadn't really gotten to know the others.

* * *

The train came to a sudden halt. Being my clumsy self, and gravity seeming to really hate me, I plummeted to the only place I could. Down. My body made contact with the carpet, but what I really wasn't expecting was to hear a terribly loud…**crack**. A few people helped me up. I looked at my hand in sheer awe. I'd never seen anything quite like it. I was disgusting yet for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off it and neither could anyone around me. It hung; a wet piece of clothing off a clothes line. Drooping like a willow. Then a sudden explosion occurred in my wrist, my hand burned in pain as if it was set on fire. I grabbed my hand and tried to subdue the pain. All I can say is it didn't work. Tears streamed down my face. I had now turned into a living, breathing, moving waterfall drenching anything in sight.

_Now at this point I must point out, I'm not usually the type of person to ball my eyes out. Actually I never cry. I believe it wastes to must time, energy and effort pushing little balls of water out of your sockets. Plus, it never solves anything, but in this case I forgive myself._


End file.
